falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout Equestria: Chivalry
Fallout Equestria: Shadow Knight is a story written by writer Milibron212 . The story is writen in the third person and follows the journey of a anthropomorphic dragon named Westwood who attempts to cope with the wasteland after his failure centuries before now. This page will be updated as more of the story is revealed. Synopsis Westwood was the leader of a dragon special operations unit called the Shadow STG. Their last mission pulled them behind enemy lines into zebra territory to attempt to keep the balefire bombs from being launched at their targets. Their operations failed, pink cloud began flooding the room. As a way to keep their leader alive, one of Westwood's squadmates, Lucian, forced him into a stasis unit that was in the room with them. Westwood slept in that chamber for close to two hundred years before being found by an enclave search and reconnaissance team that had found his automated distress signal. Now Westwood is coping with how his new home has become. Setting Not yet established, but resides in the western end of Equestria, which is pulled from the location where an enclave ground camp was established named 'Camp Pendlecolt' which is based off a real life location on the western side of the states. Further information is unknown at this time. Characters (Note: This section will be updated as more chapters are revealed. This is an ongoing story) *Main Characters **Westwood : Former ruler of a draconian nation that remained allies with the princesses. Fought against his own kind that were hostile as well as zebras. Has several nick names: Black Knight by his peers, Nightmare Moon's Attack Dog by zebra, Kin Killer by the dragon forces that sided with the zebra. **Aria: A senior non-commissioned officer in the Grand Pegasus Enclave. One of the two that were sent to investigate the distress signal sent by the stasis inflicted Westwood. Not afraid to break a rule or two to get a job done or doing a favor for a friend. **Ironsides: A junior non-commissioned officer in the Grand Pegasus Enclave. The second that found Westwood with the distress call. Seems to have a trigger happy and jumpy demeanor. Has history with Aria. Smaller than average, but has no trouble with his height problems. Often jokes with others about his short problems. *Minor Characters **Major Summer Storm: High ranked commissioned officer stationed at Camp Pendlecolt. Tries to keep a less proper approach to the small space he runs, though will be if he has to. **Phenom: Supply pegasus for Camp Pendlecolt. Has some deep seated dislike for Aria, the latter whom holds a similar mindset. Mood swings almost uncontrollably. ** Queen Alata: Introduced in Chapter 5. Found in Evergreen Mills Slaver Camp. A changeling with evident and currently unknown connections to Westwood. Uncharacteristically protective and motherly to foals compared to other queens. ** Brushstroke: A dashite that butchered his squad and instead of being put to death was branded as a dashite. Works as a slaver for a currently unknown party. While his special talent is painting, he has skill with throwing knives. Factions/ Organizations (Note: Story is unfinished. Will update as the story continues being updated) *Grand Pegasus Enclave **Camp Pendlecolt: A small ground camp that seldom receives supplies from the higher units of the Enclave. Makes due with what they have. Decontamination scrubs required after each away mission. *Dragon units **Shadow STG: A group established by Westwood during the war to keep pony casualties to a minimum in high risk missions often leading into zebra territory. Missions range from shutting down vital locations for zebra, collecting intelligence with little supplies in high danger locations, and search and destroy missions. ** United Equestrian Knights Order: No information is present as of yet aside from being a more diverse version of Westwood's original Knight's Order military force. Canon Currently set slightly before Little Pip's departure of stable 2. Will have cannon elements from Project Horizons and Fallout: Equestria with little to no contact with the characters from either story. Category:Stories Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Missing Side Story